I Won't Walk Away
by Wacko16
Summary: Happens during 3x14 of TVD. Alternate ending. Please review. Basically shows what I personally think should have happened between Elena and Damon after Damon attacked Kol. Elena admits she feels for Damon.
1. Chapter 1: I Think It Could Be Love

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS AND MOST OF THE FIRST HALF OF THE STORY. RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS. HOPEFULLY TASTEFULLY EXECUTED SMUT. **

"Elena" Damon called from behind me and walking my way. He didn't look exactly happy. He must have only just woken up after Stefan snapped his back.

"Did you get what you want?" he asked, sounding pretty bitter. I knew he'd be mad at me for what I asked Stefan to do. This didn't surprise me.

"Actually, yes…" I started before he cut me off and handed me my wrap.

"Good, tell me on the ride home. We're leaving, come on" Damon said, grabbing my arm in an attempt to drag me to his car. His grip was strong and powerful but not in a way it would hurt me. He tried pulling me away but I protested and pulled back.

"Ah, no Damon. Let go of me!" I growled and struggled against his supernaturally strong grip. He wouldn't look me in the eyes as I spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry that I had to cut you out of the plan…" I started again.

"There shouldn't have been a plan. You shouldn't be here" he growled in a whisper, finally meeting my eyes. As he spoke, I couldn't help feel the tension that seemed to always surround me when Damon and I were together. I felt my heart beat faster and my breathing become more rapid while looking into his ice blue eyes.

"You think I like going behind your back?" I asked incredulously "I don't. But if I hadn't asked Stefan to help then you would have tried to be the hero and you would've ruined everything" Damon was so close to me. I could feel his cool breath on my lips. But I couldn't think of that now. I had to defend my actions. He couldn't treat me like a child forever. He wasn't my keeper.

"Sorry for trying to keep you alive! Clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore" Why did everything have to revolve around Stefan. This was my choice!

"Now you're mad at me for including Stefan?" Damon was just going to have to realise that this was my decision, not his.

"No! I'm mad at you because I love you!" His fierce voice was so consumed with passion that it caught me by surprise. I felt my heart beat even faster as I thought of something to say. Maybe along the lines of "_You need to trust me Damon_" or "_I know you do but you've got to let me be an adult and not treat me like a child_"

I wish I'd said either of them but after a long silence, I came up with "Well maybe that's the problem" The look on Damon's face was hurt. Deep and utter hurt. I regretted my words as soon as they'd left my lips and knew they weren't the words I'd been searching for. He'd bared his soul to me time and time again and I had basically tore out his heart and lit it on fire.

"No… that's not what I meant…"

"No I got it Elena" The walls that I'd gradually been pulling down instantly shot back up again "I care too much. I'm a liability" he spat "How ironic is that?" Before I could begin to tell him how wrong he was, Caroline turned up, asking if we'd seen Matt.

/

I was standing with Caroline who was still looking for Matt when she heard a fight. I was praying to God it wasn't Damon. My fears were confirmed when I saw Stefan run out the door. Not far behind him were the _Original_ siblings, well four of them. I ran out the door to find Damon standing over a body, which I recognised as the fifth original sibling, with Stefan staring at him. None of the siblings looked very distraught.

"Are you crazy?" Stefan asked.

"Maybe a little" Damon said, looking past Stefan to me. This was my fault. "Far be it for me to cause a problem" he aimed at me. I looked at him, begging with my eyes for him to stay but he turned and started walking away. So many things crossed my mind as I watched Damon's retreating figure. If I didn't stop him now he'd either drink his sorrows away or flip the switch and go on a murderous rampage, or both. Damon was known for having very strong emotions and taking things way out of proportion. He was not going anywhere, not without me.

"Damon!" I yelled. I heard him chuckle but he didn't break his stride. "Damon, you get your ass back here right now" I growled, not yelled. This made him stop for a second, debating whether or not to continue. I took advantage this little hesitation and made my way down the stairs. I ran, as well as I could in heels, to Damon who had turned around and was now looking at me.

As he watched me make my way towards him, his eyes softened. He almost looked sad.

I was angry. Angry with Damon and angry with myself for what I'd started. If my stupid mouth had been linked with my brain… and my heart, none of this would be happening.

"Damon Salvatore! You do NOT get to walk away from me" I was only ten metres from him now and the sadness was gone from everywhere on his face except his eyes.

"I'm afraid you don't get a say in that Elena" he said, turning to walk away again.

Walking a fast as my shoes allowed, I caught his arm and spun him around.

"Just like you don't get a say in this" I said before snaking my arm around his neck and pulling his lips to mine. I kissed him with passion I never knew I had. The kiss was tender and gentle but also filled with a fire so strong, it burnt deep within me.

Damon's lips were still, like he'd frozen in shock but it didn't take him more than a few seconds to melt into me and return the kiss with eagerness. Wrapping both arms around his neck, I pulled him down to me. Damon's arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him. His cool sure lips moved in perfect synchronisation with mine. This couldn't possibly have felt more right. Being here, in Damon's arms, felt more right than any time I'd been with Stefan.

I felt Damon's grip on me loosen as he slowly pulled back. The kiss lingered for a long moment, our lips brushing as I gasped for breath. Opening my eyes I stared back into his. Fire burned behind them, melting them and turning them to liquid. Damon had always been seductive but right now, I swear he was hypnotizing me. I couldn't move, nor did I want to.

Damon's hands slid slowly down to my hips, his long thin fingers playing with the sequins and fabric of my skirt. In return, I moved my hands hesitantly to his face, placing them lightly on his cool cheeks. As I did, Damon let out a sigh followed by a small but very genuine smile. Returning his smile, I was once again overcome by the need to press my lips to his.

The coolness from Damon's fingers travelled through the material of my dress. My already cold skin could feel goosebumps arise. Damon chuckled in a whisper and removed his suit jacket, wrapping it around my shoulders. His smell was hypnotising; the smell of his musky cologne, whiskey and scent I could only describe as Damon. I breathed him in deeply as he pulled me to his chest. Resting my head on his firm chest, I felt eye on the back of my head.

It had taken me until that moment to remember the gathering of people on the Originals front steps. There were at least half a dozen people standing there if I remembered correctly. My heart sped again.

"Elena?" Damon's voice was curious. I looked up at him and then turned my head to look back towards the mansion. Sure enough, the Originals, Caroline and Matt, and Stefan were standing, watching the scene that had just unfolded before their eyes.

As I watched the group, Rebekah, Finn and Elijah turned and walked back into their house. Caroline, looking hurt and like she didn't want to be around Klaus any longer, turned away with Matt. Stefan was left standing on the steps with Klaus who came up behind him and put a firm hand on his shoulder before retrieving Kol from the ground and following his siblings.

"He still loves you Elena. He never stopped" Damon whispered "And you can still choose him. I wouldn't like it but I'd let you go if that's what made you happy". I could hear the sacrifice in his voice. Not looking up at him, I asked "You'd be that willing to let me go?" It was a stupid question. I already knew the answer.

"Elena I never want to let you go ever again, ever. But I'm not going to hold you back from what you really want" Damon answered into my hair.

"Then never let me go ever again, ever" I pulled myself closer to Damon.

I would always love Stefan. He was my first true love and I'd never forget what happened between him and I, but what Damon and I had was built. It had a foundation. We'd gone through so much together and seeing how we could pull through the toughest of things, made me realise that this wasn't just a strong friendship. I think it could be love.

**REVIEWS MOST WELCOME. I'D REALLY LOVE THE FEEDBACK. MORE CHAPTERS TO COME :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Tension

He drove me home, well not home, to the Boarding House. It was a slow drive but I didn't want it to go any faster than it already did. I was hyper aware of Damon's presence in the driver's seat beside me. And how could I not be? He was amazing, hypnotic, seductive and sexy. Any woman who was anywhere near him would turn to jelly at the sight of Damon. I was no exception. My heart was beating so loudly I could hear it and if I could, Damon could too.

Damon turned to look at me, his blue eyes adoring. Feeling my cheeks burn I turned away. Damon chuckled a deep breathy laugh. It was an extraordinary sound, so carefree and happy. It was so nice to hear Damon happy, he deserved it. A long cool finger gently stroked my cheek. Not only was it cool, it set fire to my skin on the places it touched.

"Elena, you are so beautiful" whispered Damon as he stroked my cheek again.

I reached up and caught his hand in mine. Entwining our fingers, I looked up into his exquisite blue eyes. So much emotion was buried there. So many stories. So much love.

When we reached the Boarding House, Damon opened the door of his car for me.

"Are you trying to court me or something?" I asked with an easy smile on my face.

"Do you want me to court you? It happens to be something I'm very good at" he smirked at me.

Every door that we came across, Damon opened for me.

"Would you like a beverage, 'Lena?" Damon asked, heading for his liquor cabinet where he kept the good bourbon.

"Um, sure" I replied, making my way around the parlour. There were so many books. Stefan had only started to explain them to me. I knew this lot were Stefan's favourite Italian novels and this lot was research from the 1890's about crime in America. I knew that the books in the north corner were Damon's and that Stefan wouldn't ever go near them, or even talk about them.

"Here you are melady" Damon had silently appeared behind me with a small glass of bourbon. Jumping at the sound of his voice, I turned to face him. He was closer than I expected, so close that when I turned around his face was inches from mine. Damon looked down to me, his lips curved up into a smile. It took me a few moments to realise I'd been staring at Damon's lips and hadn't taken my drink from him. Sipping my drink, I found that it was my favourite bourbon of Damon's. He hardly ever let me drink it. Damon thought I was a lightweight.

We'd been quiet for so much of the ride home and the tension was visible in the air that surrounded us. Looking down and taking another sip of bourbon, I looked down and snuck a look at Damon's perfect body. His broad chest was strong. All the times I'd seen Damon shirtless had been burnt into my mind. He was absolutely flawless, every muscle clearly defined and hard. His pale skin looked smooth and soft but I'd never actually touched his skin anywhere apart from his head and hands.

I'd been looking at Damon's body for far too long and he had noticed. His smirk had vanished and been replaced with something else. Passion. Lust. Hunger. Desire. Damon's chest moved with each heavy breath.

"Come with me" Damon said, taking my hand gently in his as he lead my up the stairs. Still being a gentleman he opened the door to his luxurious bedroom. I looked around, taking in the polished wood floors, the detailed red wood walls with candle shaped lights, his old brown leather chair that I'd seen him sit in with a glass in his hand more times than I could remember, the weird painting of a man with a tall hat in a beautiful gold frame, the massive flat screen TV that hung on the wall which contrasted with the rest of his bedroom. A large rectangle archway lead to the big modern bathroom and across from the bathroom was Damon's bed. It was a four wooden post, king size bed with silk sheets and the softest mattress I'd ever lay on.

The soft click of the door closing pulled me out of my trance. I turned to face Damon, whose expression hadn't changed since down stairs. We stood ten feet from each other, Damon standing at the door and me at his bed. Looking at him I was instantly consumed with the longing to touch him. I didn't have to wait long.

"Elena" Damon breathed taking three long strides and pulling me to him. He kissed me with so much love and affection it took almost all my strength to not cry. Placing my hands on Damon's cheeks, I pulled away slightly to rest my forehead on his. Damon took my hands from his face and held them between his chest and mine. He kissed me gently on the lips again, lingering just long enough to take my breath away.

Pulling my hands from Damon's, I turned away to catch my breath and clear my mind. All I could think of was "I want him. I must have him". I needed to remember all the reasons why I couldn't physically be with Damon but I couldn't think of them. A voice in my head kept whispering "They're ridiculous. Forget them" I tried to think of what Bonnie would think if I slept with Damon. She'd be mad to say the least. Caroline would be hurt. She'd been with Damon and it could be awkward between us. Stefan. Well it was pretty obvious how he'd feel. Everyone would think I'm a slut who slept with both brothers, just like Katherine. I didn't want to be Katherine. I could never forgive myself if I became as selfish and unkind as her.

"I'm a bad person for wanting this" I sighed, trying to keep my voice from giving away the tears that were trying to fill my eyes. Damon's arms encircled my waist and pulled me back to him. I felt his cool breath on my neck as he whispered "You sound like me" I really did sound like Damon. He'd told me once before, the night we'd kissed on my porch, that he felt guilty for wanting me and that's exactly how I felt now. "But you are not a bad person Elena and you never will be. You're loyal, courageous, sweet, genuine, and pure. You're everything a human being should be and more. You're everything I wish I was"

There was no holding my tears back as they spilled over and ran down my cheeks. It had been a long time since she'd cried tears of happiness. Damon's voice was full of such an intense love that all the worries and complications I'd thought of before disappeared. Now, all I wanted was Damon.

"Hey, hey. Why are you crying?" Damon asked, his voice filled with concern. Turning me around, he pulled me closer to him as he wiped tears from my cheeks. Seeing the way Damon looked at me made me want to cry again. No one, not even Stefan, had ever looked at me with that amount of love.

I lowered my gaze to his chest in an attempt to stop the tears. Taking my time, focusing on my breathing, making my choice, I looked back up into Damon's hypnotizing blue eyes. I knew my choice was the right one. In an instant, I crushed my lips to Damon's, kissing him with an urgency I'd never felt. This time, Damon responded immediately. Our lips moved together, perfectly matched. Damon's tongue gently slid along my upper lip, urging me to open my mouth further. His hands were along my back, pressing the length of my body to his. Feeling his chest rise and fall against my body gave me the most incredibly pleasurable feeling. Gently, I nibbled at his lower lip making him moan.

"Oh Elena" he whispered as he pulled back slightly before turning me around and placing gentle kisses along my shoulder. I tipped my head back to rest on Damon's shoulder.

His lips travelled up my shoulder to my neck where he kissed painfully slowly. Damon's hands moved along my shoulders and arms, down to my hands and back up again. Every now and then I'd feel his teeth graze against my sensitive skin and each time I'd gasp in pleasure at how close Damon was to biting me. I wasn't scared.

"Damon" I whispered, my voice low in a failed attempt to hide my intense longing.

"Yes" he whispered between kisses.

"I want you" my voice still husky and low. Turning my head, Damon lifted his head to look at me, as if looking for any sign that I was joking. He found none.

Kissing me gently but with more passion than before (I hadn't known that was possible), Damon's cool and careful fingers traced down my back to the edge of my dress, stopping at the zipper. Slowly, as if testing me, Damon pulled the zipper down. Inch by inch, he exposed the soft, smooth skin of my back. He continued to unzip my dress until it stopped and couldn't go any further. Then he released the material of my dress.

I stood there, in only my lacy, black, strapless bra and matching black underwear (and six inch black heel which I quickly kicked off). Stepping away, Damon looked at me with wide eyes. He scanned my body, eating up every inch, before stepping back towards me and taking me in his strong arms.

"Incredible" he murmured into my hair. "You are absolutely break-taking" Damon's hands just sat on my hips but even that was enough to send shivers down my spine. Understanding the pleasure I felt when he touched me, Damon delicately stroked my sides with his fingertips. I jumped at the coolness of his skin on mine. The sensation of our skin together was like small but powerful electric pulses traveling through my body.

Damon, still fully clothed except for his jacket, in this perfectly fit suit, was driving me crazy. Slowly I travelled my hands up his hard, strong chest, stopping at his black tie before pulling at it until it came undone. Damon's long thin fingers trailed up and down my bare back while I moved my hands to the first black button of his black vest, undoing it. I continued down until all of the tiny buttons were unbuttoned. Just in his white dress shirt and black pants, Damon looked fantastic. Looking up to him again, I caught hold of the first button of his shirt. With exaggerated slowness Damon's shirt opened. After every button I'd pressed soft his to his chest and stomach until he could slip his shirt off.

Damon's hands stroked my hair as I moved my hands around his flawlessly sculpted chest. Tilting my head back to look at him, Damon brought his lips to mine for another kiss so tender, it almost broke my heart. I could feel the love radiating off him in tidal waves.

"Oh Elena" Damon whispered again, his voice so desperate as his cold fingers moved from my hair and down my spine. With vampire speed, Damon lifted me up, hitching me onto his hip, his hands holding my thighs.

My fingers thread themselves through his shaggy black hair, pulling him closer. Kissing Damon was like magic. Every touch, every breath shocked me in the most beautiful way. Damon walked to the bed and lay me gently down on my back. My long brown hair spread around me in soft curls. I bet I looked so much like Katherine. Damon, who I'd only just realised, was only in his black boxers, was standing beside the bed. He looked so cute as he stood there, debating his next move. Moving to my knees, I kneeled on the bed in front of him.

"Come here" I beckoned, motioning for him to join me. Slowly, Damon moved to kneel in front of me, placing his hands on my hips just above my underwear.

He fiddled with the lacy material for a second before placing a gentle kiss on my shoulder, kissing down my collar bone, down my chest, in the valley between my breasts. His cool lips left a gentle trail along my stomach where Damon ever so slightly grazed my skin with his teeth. A gasp escaped my mouth as Damon chuckled against my skin. My fingers twined in his shaggy raven hair shook as Damon's lips came into contact with my hip bone.

Slowly, Damon came back up, looking at me with such adoration. Very sweetly and softly, Damon pressed a kiss to my lips as he lowered me down onto my back on the bed. Sliding ever so smoothly down my body, he reached my legs. Damon's fiery blue eyes bored into mine as he took hold of my lacy underwear at the hips. With exaggerated slowness, Damon slid them down my legs as I lifted them into the air. And just like that I was fully naked in front of Damon Salvatore. Nowhere to hide.

My breathing grew so rapid that I started feeling light headed. Closing my eyes, I pictured the time I'd had to speak at my schools assembly during sophomore year. Caroline had made me talk about the upcoming bonfire on her behalf after she had gone to visit her Dad. I'd felt like the entire room was judging me, thinking I was just Caroline's servant or another shallow cheerleader. I felt like Damon was judging me. Like I wasn't as beautiful or sexy as the other many, many women he'd slept with.

"You're much more beautiful than anyone Elena" Damon whispered in my ear, as if he guessed my thoughts. Opening my eyes I found Damon, his face inches from mine, eyes full of complete and utter devotion. He sat up, pulling me to his lap. Damon was naked, as naked as I was. Nothing but air separated us now. Our skin, mine hot, his cold, touched with every breath. Even his smooth skin, there was the friction we both craved with every slight movement.

Damon kissed me with so much love. I wanted him, no. I needed him. Looking down, catching my breath, I saw him. He laughed as I gasped.

"I want you, Damon" I whispered.

Slowly and ever so lightly, Damon moved his fingers down my body until they reached my core. Gentle Damon slipped a finger inside me, testing my wetness.  
"Perfect" he whispered into my ear before wiggling the finger inside and sliding it across my clit. I gasped with pleasure as Damon touched me. He pushed my legs apart so he could look at me. I felt so dirty but there was no wrong feeling about it. I felt sexy and desirable as he wanted me.

Damon's eyes went dark, vampire dark, as he positioned himself at my entrance. Teasing me for only a second he rubbed himself against me making me moan.  
"Please Damon" I begged and he thrust himself inside of me. Damon let me adjust around his large size for a few seconds before pulling out and thrusting back in. It was perfect, absolutely perfect. I was in complete ecstasy as Damon pumped me. His lips found mine without breaking pace. I kissed him hungrily as I grinded against him. This wasn't sex, not even close. This was making love. I loved him so much and with every thrust and kiss, I knew Damon felt exactly the same way.

Lifting me up so that I sat on his lap, Damon continued to slide smoothly in and out of me. It was so sensual. His hands caressed my back as my fingers tangled through his shaggy jet black hair. My teeth nibbled at his lip.  
"Elena" he growled against my lips. His eyes were dark and the veins beneath them had become more prominent. It was the single most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Even though his eyes were those of a killed, the pure sweet love that was in them shone through. Even when I'd seen Stefan's eyes turn dark during sex there hadn't been this kind of love in them.

Grinding harder into Damon, I felt my walls tense. Feeling me orgasm coming closer, Damon thrust harder and faster into me, intensifying it. Every time he pushed inside of me Damon hit my spot, almost throwing me over the edge.  
"Yes Elena" he growled again into my ear. All I needed was to hear him say my name and an incredible orgasm shuddered through my entire body. It wasn't quite a scream but more of a loud moan I made as Damon finished rocking my world. He slowly continued to slide in and out of me, prolonging my experience. Damon had come inside of me during my orgasm. It had been so surreal to have his cum inside of me.

Laying me down on my back again, Damon lay beside me, holding me close to him.  
"That is the singular most incredible moment of my life" he whispered into my hair. I chuckled a little under my breath as he traced little circles around my navel.  
"I don't even know what to say" I finally breathed as I cuddled up to him. I felt Damon smile as I said this. He was truly happy right now. Nothing worrying his mind. He was free.  
"How about 'Round two?'?" he whispered.


End file.
